Lovers Journey
by Hound Warheart
Summary: This story is about a boy starting his Pokemon journey starting in Pallet Town with an exotic Pokemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear.**

* * *

***Pallet Town***

In Pallet town a new person stepped off the boat. He breathed in fresh air. "Well this is the start to my journey." he said looking at a single pokeball on his chest. He fingered it softly. "Soon Crystal and I will have the badges of the gym leaders. Time to move" he said walking into town. He walked for maybe five minutes until he thought it was time to let Crystal breath some fresh air too. So he disconnected the necklace tied to the ball and threw it. "Crystal go!" he shouted. In a blur a new Pokemon set foot in the new region. This Pokemon was a Pyroar. -Ah! Its good to be out. Good morning Chase- she said almost seductively. Chase smiled as he scratched his Pyroars head. "And a good morning to you to Crystal. How about we find some breakfast before we meet with this Professor Oak guy uh" he said standing back up. -That would be nice- Crystal said. together they walked towards a diner in the town.

*Pallet Town Diner*

In the diner as Chase was eating and Crystal was napping a few curious people came by with pokedexes. Chase looked at them then a Crystal who was slowly waking up. "Unknown Pokemon" came the voice of the pokedexes. "What kind of Pokemon is this?" Asked the curious people. Chase swallowed his food. "It's a Pyroar. I got her when I decided to start here and work my way up through each region. Why!" Chase said. The people looked each other pulled out phones and took some pictures. "Ya gotta have fans. All gym battle are televised now" one said sending out mass messages. "Good luck" they called as they left. -Well that was interesting- Crystal said standing on all fours. Chase looked at his lovely pokemon. 'I knew you were special the day I got you' he thought. He stood up and left ten pokedollars on the table. "Come on let's go see Oak" he said walking outside with Crystal beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear.**

* * *

***Oak Labs***

At professor oaks laboratory Chase entered and let Crystal roam outside with different pokemon. "Hello! Professor Oak!" He called. "Hey welcome to the lab my names Tracy. Follow me a strange pokemon has appeared" said a boy with black hair and a green head band. Chase was excited over this and followed him.

Outside Professor oak was taking a picture of Chases Pyroar. As Tracy and Chase exited the building Crystal noticed her trainer. -Hey Chase. This guy is kinda of bugging me out- she said as he came with in ear shoot. "We'll get use to it Crystal" he said looking at the gray haired man. "You spoke with this pokemon and understood her. How?" He asked. Chase tapped his translator in his ear. "This translator helps me" he said. He knew what the question was going to be but instead the professor asked "Would you like to join me and Tracy visit a friend of mine. I'm sure he would like to get this new pokemon in his pokedex?" Chase nodded his head and padded his leg which had Crystal join his side. "We are ready Professor oak" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear.**

* * *

***Ketchem House* **

As Oak, Tracy, and Chase and Crystal approached The Ketchem house a boy wearing jeans, black shirt, blue jacket and hat ran outside followed by a Pikachu. "Hey professor Oak, Tracy" he said walking out the gate. -Ash there's a stranger here- Chase heard the Pikachu say. "Hello my names Chase. This is Crystal my Pyroar" chase said holding out a hand. Ash shook it then pulled out a pokedex. -Not another one- Crystal groaned. Chase laughed at her. "You still have a little of that Litleo personality" he said. Crystal blushed a fire red. Which caused him to laugh harder. -Jerk- she finally said. Ash put his pokedex away and signaled for everyone to enter. "Oh before I forget Ash you have a special pokeball for our guess?" Oak asked. Ash turned and nodded his head. "Just got it today" he said. Chase looked at his watch. "We've got to leave soon. I still need to get food and a hatchet" chase said annoyed. Ash then whispered something to his Pikachu and it went inside. Two minutes later a royal blue pokeball rolled outside. "Here's the new Travelers Ball. Any pokemon you currently have will be moved in here" Ash said handing Chase the ball. "Thanks. I'll see you all later" he said heading towards the town waking behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear.**

**OMG! Thanks are going to all who view this story. It makes me happy that 208 people are enjoying this around the globe. Thank you! Ok back to the story. **

* * *

*Forest Area*

Chase and Crystal had entered a forested area two hours ago after picking up the final pieces of equipment. Chase had brought some fire wood and Crystal set it on fire by using ember. (Not if she has that ability. If not... Get over it). Chase smiled as he pulled out a sketch journal and began sketching Crystal in it. He did this since he first got her as a Litleo. When he was done he put little hearts around the sketch. -I knew you loved me- she said from behind him. Chase got the jump scare of his life. "Jesus Chirst ever do that again" he said calming down. Crystal laughed as she pawed through the journal. -You have quit a skill there- she said stopping at a strange sketch. Chase saw that and immediately closed the journal. "That ones not for pokemon" he said blushing brighter than an Arcenine. Crystal laughed at him and actually kissed him on the lips. Chase was caught off guard but returned it in full. They broke it two minutes later. "Crystal your not in heat right now are you?" He asked. Crystal then nuzzled his waist in response.

=LEMONS. If you are under the age of 18, then why are you reading this. For those of you over the age of 18 enjoy. You have been warned.=

Crystal then stood up and turned her back to her trainer. -I want to know how it feels. When a human does it- she said a little scared. Chase nodded and slide under her. "And your sure about this?" He asked staring at her clit. In response Crystal lowered her clit onto Chases mouth and he happily started licking his farvorite pokemon. Crystal moaned in pleasure as Chase liked her long and deep. This lasted three minutes before crystal was panting hard. -Chase...I'm...gonna cum- she panted. Chase then stuck his tounge up as far as it would. Crystal screamed as her fluids splashed him on the face. He slide out from under her and sallowed her cum. "That was delicious" he said. His face looked like a glazed doughnut. -Is some of that for me- Crystal panted. Chase crawled over his Pyroar and rested his body on hers. "Yes" he said. Crystal happily licked her new lovers face of cum.

=LEMON session over=

Chase and Crystal asleep in each others arms. 'At least I know she truly does love me' Chase thought as he drifted into a wonderful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear**

* * *

***morning, forest area***

=Lemons=

Chase was startled awake by a pawing at his groin. He looked up to see Crystal trying to get to his morning wood. "Problems?" He asked undoing his pants. Crystals watched as Chase pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. "Breakfast is served" he comically. Crystal jumped on his cock and took all the way to the hilt. Chased moaned out in pleasure and noticed that Crystal had moved her clit closer to him. He grabbed her hips and forced them down on his mouth letting his tounge re enter her. Chase felt his orgasm approaching to early so he decided to play a naughty trick. He bite on Crystals little nub causing her to cum all over his face again. As soon as she finished he bucked his hips causing his penis to slide down and deep throat her and came. They laughed as they each cleared the other of their cum. "Still think I didn't know your secret?" Chase asked. Crystal blushed and smiled.

=Lemons over=

As chase packed up he noticed Crystal licking her lips. "What" he said annoyed. -I wanted you to claim me. I guess it's just foreplay for now- she said depressed. Chase thought about that then an idea came to him. "How about this. If we win our first gym battle I'll claim you that night. Deal" he said. Crystal pounced on him and kissed him like she did last night. -Deal-she finally replied.


	6. Chapter 6 Pewter city gym battle

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear**

**Ok every sixth chapter will be a gym battle. Enjoy**

* * *

*Pewter City Gym*

Chase and Crystal walked through the door of the Pewter City gym to see a rock type battle field. "We'll have to use a different strategy. I planned ahead and brought NineTails with us. Don't worry he'll be in his Master Ball. You ready?" Chase said. -Ready- Crystal replied.

*battle*

"And now coming from the Univa region we Chase and his walking companion Crystal!" Shouted the offical. Everyone cheered as the trainer and Pyroar. On the opposite end the gym leader, Brock, watched the trainers Pyroar enter the feild. He finally threw a pokeball. "Go Onix!" He shouted. Chase studied the Onix. "Crystal use Flamethrown follow it by a take down!" Chase told her. Crystal ran at the Onix using flamethrower and hit the Onix with it and the take down when dust cleared Onix was knocked out. "Onix is unable to battle. Round one goes to Chase" the offical shouted. "Go vulpix" Brock shouted throwing his Vulpix onto the field. "Crystal return" Chase said pulling out NineTails pokeball. "Go NineTails" he shouted. The NineTails dwarfed the Vulpix. "Vulpix use ember" Brock shouted. "NineTails dodge and use flame attack!" Shouted. Vulpix unleashed a flamethrower which NineTails dodged but the initial attack headed for Chase. He stood his ground as his NineTails knocked the vulpix out. -Im not losing you- Crystal shouted. Slowly motion seemed to follow as Chase saw Crystal take the brunt of the attack and screamed in pain. That's when the explosion resulted. Chase and Crystal were thrown into the wall with Chase bleeding from his head and Crystal who was severely burned. "Vulpix is unable to battle. And injuries have been issued. Brock is declaring the trainer a badge for his fighting and his pokemons courage to save him. (Cue season one opening) Chase is the winner" the offical said as everyone cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm going to attempt this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to name) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear**

**Ok every sixth chapter will be a gym battle. Enjoy**

* * *

*Pewter City Hospital*

In room 118 Chase was hooked up to an IV machine. Not two feet from him Crystal was laying beside him with a anti burn gel ointment on her burned side. Chase moved suddenly feeling the familiar fur and form of Crystal. He turned see that they were in the same hospital bed. "Ah your awake" said a soft voice. Chase turn his head to see Brock in the room. He had a box with him. "I was going to give you the rock badge. You've earned it" he said placing it in Chases badge box next to a Pokemon Ranger badge. "Pokemon Ranger huh. That's pretty amazing. I hope you recover enough to continue your journey" Brock said leaving. As soon as the door shut Crystal stirred. "Good morning beautiful. When get out of here I'm claiming you. We won our battle. I guess when you decided to save me. And I love the more for it" Chase said petting her back. -I feel like shit. But I'm happy I'm going to have a handsome mate- Crystal said going back to sleep. She gently moved on top of Chase and they fell asleep together like that.

*The next day*

The next day Chase check him and Crystal out of the hospital and decided to get some food. "Hey let's go get some lunch huh" he said picking Crystal up and setting her on his shoulder. Crystal laugh playfully. -'I can't wait for tonight... my lover'- she thought as they entered a tofu shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to n**

**ame) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear**

**Ok every sixth chapter will be a gym battle. Enjoy**

* * *

After Chase and Crystal had lunch they head into the darkest part of a wooded area. As soon they got there Crystal laid her front half on the ground. -Come and claim me- she said seducively.

=Lemon=

Chase took his clothes off and mounted Crystal. He thrusted into her and broke her heyman. He left her adjust to his weight and slowly started to slide in and out of her. Crystal moaned with each thrust as Chase found her breasts and started to play with them. He trusted harder each time setting a pace. He then grabbed her hips and bit her left shoulder cumming inside her. Crystal howled in pleasure from feeling her new mates seed in her.

=Lemons over=

Chase pulled out and noticed that Crystal was crying. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried. -Im crying tires of joy Chase. All I've wanted in my life is a mate that loves me and take care of me. I hope we have beautiful children- Crystal said. Chase a fatherly smile. "I've dreamt of that too... my mate" he said laying down with an arm draped across her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this kind of fanfic. #dontsueme. I don't own Pokemon the rightful owners (to many to n**

**ame) does.**

**special note the - means pokespeak that the trainer can hear**

**Ok every sixth chapter will be a gym battle. Enjoy**

* * *

It was after midnight in camp. Chase and Crystal were both dreaming by this point. While Crystal lay silent and smiling Chase was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare.

Chase was in a pure white room with no doors nor windows and he was strapped into a chair. "Where am I?" He asked in blank space. Suddenly a door slide into the wall allowing a man in a gray coat enter. "Good your up. I'm glad you brought Amanda back. Now the final testing can begin. And as for you...well nothing now" the man said drawing a gun and killing Chase.

Chase jump woke after his dream. He was plastered in sweat. He looked at Crystal still asleep and content. "Whose Amanda?" He asked himself before spooning back up to Crystal who in returned gridded his dick. "All thing will love you back if you love them first" he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I won't be posting on this story for alittle while. I'm trying to get another pokemon fanfic up. I won't tell because that what ruin the surprise. See ya when I return**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Warheart. **

Hey** guys I'm back. I haven't been on this because pokewarrior took most of my time. But I'm back and ready. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Forest area, morning*

Chase rolled over and felt around for crystal. He slowly opened his eyes and saw she was talking to NineTails. -He will be shock if I tell him- Crystal said. Chase got up and stretched. "Tell me what?" He asked. Both Crystal and NineTails jumped. Chase walked over and brought Crystal into a hug. "If your pregnant its ok. I will be happy because your going to be amazing. Now come on, we have a lot of walking to do" Chase said putting his cloths back on. As they packed up camp a distant gunshot was heard. Chase looked up scared. He then pulled out a pokemon ranger stylus. He looked around and found a Houndoom enter the area. "Capture on!" Chase shouted shooting out a disc. It flew around the pokemon. Chase finished it out and the ring closed around the Houndoom. "Capture complete. Lets go Houndoom" Chase said.

*Route 2*

(Im not sure if this is right).

On route 2 a criminal team was stealing another trainers Suicune. "Stop please" the female trainer begged. "Shut up" said a criminal smacking her. "Houndoom, NineTails, Crystal use Flamethrower!" Chase shouted. The criminals pulling Suicune towards a truck let it go and ran away just as all three flamethrowers hit the truck destroying it. "Shit. It's a ranger retreat!" Shouted the commanding criminal. They ran into the woods and disappeared from site. "Thank you Houndoom your free to go" Chase said. Houndoom ran off after the crooks. Chase removed the collar from around the Suicunes neck. "There you go" he said gently stroking its crown. "Thank you ranger" the Suicune said. "Who are you?" The female trainer asked. Chase turned and got NineTails poke ball. He returned him and turned to the other trainer. "Chase. This lovely Pyroar is Crystal. Who are you?" Chase replied. "Jenna. My Suicunes name is Eric" The trainer said. Chase looked both of them. "Would you like to travel with us for a while?" Chase asked. Jenna looked the ground and walked over to Eric. "We are mates if that's alright" she said. Chase laughed. "Don't worry so are me and Crystal".


End file.
